Wyverns in Heat
by Bluefeathermuse
Summary: The Shepherds don't have a lot of down time, but most of them are probably thankful for that. Oneshots for a variety of different pairs! Rated T overall but some in the future may be rated M. Warning for the M rated oneshots will be given prior to reading.
1. ChromxRobin

**Quick Info~**

Hello there fellow Fire Emblem Awakening fans! This is my first piece for the FEA fandom, but I've written fanfiction for other fandoms before. I'm not sure if I want to make this a collection of oneshots for various pairings in the game or if I just want this to be a ChromxRobin piece and leave it at that. We shall see. Anyway, this particular piece is the highly overused yet always entertaining bath sequence from Chrom and the MU's supports. This oneshot takes place between the B and A conversations and I couldn't resist writing it since Chrom is seriously such an awkward cutie pie of a Prince. I love him to bits, and I hope you all love this oneshot, too! Also, please tell me if you think I should continue and suggest other pairings you'd like me to write as well! (I'm on Chapter 13 in the game right now so unfortunately I have yet to see any of the 2nd generation kiddos besides Lucina and Kjelle)

Pairing:ChromxRobin

Rated: T

* * *

It had been awkward from the second that she stepped out of the bath. At first, she avoided him like he had the plague—purposely thinking up excuses as to why she couldn't show him the new battle strategies or even going as far as getting Frederick or Sully to present them for her. Not that he minded in the slightest. Seeing Sully, fully armored without a hint of Robin's petite, womanly charm, was like a breath of fresh air. And Frederick was not one for adorable braids or full lips or two dimples perfectly carved into his lower back…

Chrom nearly choked on his soup at the thought. His cheeks felt like they were on fire and he leapt up from the rotting log he had been using as a chair for dinner. The rest of the Shepards stared at him with varying expressions of amusement and worry.

"I'll just, err, I'll just go finish this in my tent," Chrom muttered, awkwardly shuffling away while the soup sloshed out of the bowl with every hurried step he took.

"What's gotten into him?" Sully asked, placing her empty bowl on the ground and leaning back on her log satisfactorily.

"He's been looking quite red in the face recently," Virion said, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Do you think he's sick?" Lissa asked, watching as Chrom pulled the fabric of the tent back swiftly, disappearing from view.

The others exchanged opinions while Robin remained silent. She knew that their little encounter was the reason that he was acting strange but she sure as hell wasn't going to tell anyone else that.

Groaning, she stood up and brushed the dirt off of her clothes. "I'm going to go talk to him," she said, deciding that she would much rather clear the air—awkward as it may be—than keep her distance from him forever.

The walk to his tent was slow and painful. With every step she took she relived the memory. He was a Prince and her leader but he certainly lacked every ounce of tact and suavity that a ruler ought to have. His cluelessness infuriated her. His wide eyed, red cheeked embarrassment at the sight of her naked body. The way she felt her own skin flush underneath his gaze. The restless night that followed as her stomach flip flopped with the fantasy of him joining her instead of running away. It was all absolutely, positively infuriating.

Robin gripped the fabric on the edge of his quarters tentatively. She took a deep breath, then puffed it out, and waited.

"Chrom?" she called. "Can we talk?"

She heard him curse under his breath and she winced at the sound. This was going to be a lot harder than she thought. She could hear his feet shuffling against the ground, no doubt he was pacing like he often did when he was nervous.

After what seemed like an eternity of trying to decipher what he could possibly be doing, he answered lamely, "Um, yeah, sure."

She had been in his tent countless times to discuss battle strategy but tonight it looked different. He had only lit a few candles, so the tent was filled with a dim yet warm glow. His hair was messy, not from the sweat of combat but from the ware and tear of a long day. She must have been staring at him strangely because he shifted awkwardly after a few moments.

"You wanted to talk?" he asked.

Robin began to pick at the embroidering on her cloak, shifting her gaze from his face to the floor the moment he opened his mouth. "Yes," she said.

"About what?" he asked.

She was frustrated with the situation, yes, but she also realized that she was far more frustrated with herself. She took charge. She planned the battle strategies. She knew each and every move before it was going to happen. And now she felt like she was being thrown into some dark cage, blindly stumbling around to find her footing. That's what it was like with Chrom. That's what it had always been like with him since the first moment they met. Blindly stumbling. Falling. Exhilaration to the highest degree.

She threw her hands in the air and glared at him. "About why you've been avoiding me!" she said, a little bit too loud and a little bit too harsh.

Chrom's eyes widened and she saw the blush begin to color his cheeks and spread to the bridge of his nose. "I… I haven't been _avoiding _you, per say," he mumbled, looking at the top of the tent, then at the ground—anywhere that wasn't directly at her.

He felt like he could see through her robes again just by staring at her. She was one of the shortest girls he had ever met, maybe only an inch taller than Lissa, but that by no means meant that she lacked feminine physique. Those robes did a good job of hiding how…well endowed…she was and now that Chrom had seen her like that, it was hard for him to go back to picturing the shapeless Tactician he saw before.

"Yes you have," she countered, managing to catch his gaze and then holding it with her own pleading eyes. "Just tell me why. I thought we were beginning to be good friends and then the whole bath thing happened."

Chrom let out a noise of unease. "We are friends, Robin. We're comrades in arms."

Robin nodded. "Yes, but off of the battle field you hardly even look at me."

"I'm sorry," he said lamely, shaking his head.

"No, I'm sorry. I guess I should've tried harder to ease your nerves instead of simply putting it behind us," Robin said, grabbing his hand and squeezing it sympathetically.

Chrom felt like a child. He didn't want Robin thinking that he was some sort of weakling who couldn't handle seeing a woman naked. He was perfectly capable of staring at naked women and keeping it together. Just…not Robin. Because Robin wasn't like other women. She was smart, cunning, good in battle and downright adorable in every way—and he could never tell her that. They were in the middle of a war and the people of Ylisse had no time for his hormones to start controlling his actions. No, he needed to be the strong warrior they all viewed him as.

"I wasn't nervous," he said.

Robin raised an eyebrow, calling his bluff. "So seeing me naked really didn't affect you? Not even a little bit?"

Chrom gulped. "N-nope. Not one bit."

"Most men would've been affected," Robin said, her voice dropping to some sort of low, sultry tone that Chrom never knew she possessed. "You're pretty strong, Prince."

He felt his knees buckle as her fingers ghosted up his arms and her arms loosely draped around his neck. "You…you know me," Chrom said, his voice cracking slightly.

"I'd like to know you better." She stared up at him through half-lidded eyes clouded with a sudden bloom of lust.

Inside, she was freaking out. Inside and outside, he was freaking out. He placed his hands on her waist, knowing all-too-well where this would be going. Maribelle had often chosen him as her "practicing partner" when they were teenagers. Thanks to her, he knew how to kiss women and, thanks to Sumia and Cordelia, he sort of knew how to inadvertently woo women. But he didn't know how to kiss or woo a woman as extraordinary as Robin.

"If you really don't feel anything for me tell me to stop," she said, leaning in slowly.

He didn't say anything; he couldn't say anything. He felt like he was frozen in place. But her lips against his brought him back. She kissed him softly at first, as if she was tentatively trying to make sure everything would be okay. But when she felt him respond by kissing her back, she eagerly continued.

He felt her fingers begin to tangle in his messy hair and he pulled her waist closer to his. Her lips broke out into a small smirk against his when her waist brushed the hardening bulge in his pants, earning a slight moan from him.

"Gods," he panted, in between kisses.

She giggled happily at his reaction as his tongue entered her mouth. She dropped down onto the table, shoving aside maps and the half-eaten bowl of soup. His hands dropped down to either side of her body, his waist hovering between her legs. Chrom nuzzled his face into her neck began to lightly nip at the nape. Robin moaned, louder than she had anticipated, and the sound startled them both back into reality.

"Milord?!"

The closed flap on the tent burst open as Frederick charged inside, sword unsheathed and in hand. Robin removed her hand from its tangled position in Chrom's hair. Chrom took his hands off of her waist and attempted to straighten up. Frederick lowered his sword and awkwardly stared at the pair, a mortified expression mirroring on each of their faces.

"Looks like nobody likes to knock around here," Robin said, eyeing Chrom playfully.

Frederick bowed. "My sincerest apologies, Milord. I thought that she was attacking you."

"An honest mistake," Chrom agreed, eyeing Robin with the same playful expression she had just given him.

Frederick nodded and swiftly left the tent faster than his legs could carry him. Robin burst into a fit of giggles as Chrom stared at the spot where Frederick had been standing mere seconds before.

"Well that was inconvenient," she said.

Chrom felt his face flush as he touched his lips gingerly. "Indeed."

Robin stood up from the desk and placed her hand on Chrom's arm. "Look, it's clear that we have feelings for each other, but I also understand that the people of Ylisse are our first priority. We don't have to rush into anything right now but I don't want it to be awkward between us anymore."

"A noble conclusion, Robin. Although, if I'm being honest, I hope this isn't the last time you decide to come into my tent," Chrom said, smiling at her mischievously.

Robin nodded and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, feeling her own face flush at his forwardness. She made her way to the exit of the tent and then turned around slyly.

"Who knows, maybe I'll walk in on you in the bath for revenge sometime?"

He began to try and splutter some sort of response, but she was gone before he got the chance. Running a hand through his hair, he smiled at the thought and wondered how he didn't notice how much he liked her before.


	2. VaikexMaribelle

**Quick Info~  
**

Ah, I did it. I had to continue. There is just way too many things to explore with the support conversations! I hope you all liked the first oneshot/drabble, because I'm back with another one! I know that there are so many different pairs to ship in Awakening, so if you have any suggestions please feel free to let me know! I'm always open to more ideas. For this particular piece, I'm dealing with Maribelle and Vaike's relationship. I'm a sucker for opposites attract and I think it is utterly adorable how they both want to get to know the other's lifestyle. So this is dealing with Maribelle and her gambling experience that she apparently thought would be oh-so-horrid (and she actually enjoyed herself). Also, quick note, the card game they're playing in this is called "Thirteen". It is super fun and way less complicated than Poker or other more common card games. Thank you guys for the reads/reviews/favorites/follows! I'm so excited to share these with you!

Pairing: VaikexMaribelle  
Rated: T

* * *

"Deal me in, boys," Maribelle said, slapping one hand on the table while the other perched on her hip in a manner that was both perfectly sophisticated yet perfectly sassy.

Vaike watched her from the barstool as he drank beer from a cloudy glass mug. The tavern was anything but elegant and Maribelle stood out like a sore thumb. Pink bows, ruffles, and audaciously spiraled curls don't exactly match up with sweaty, tattooed, beer-bellied commoners. But despite the variety of differences, she had taken like a duck to water in a matter of minutes.

He had half expected her to go back on her word to join him the moment they walked in. Her powdered nose crinkled at the smell when Vaike first opened the door and she crossed her arms protectively over her chest - a habit he knew she had picked up whenever she was uncomfortable. Every step she took was dainty, like she was walking on eggshells, and her eyes were glued to the floor in disgust. Vaike led her over to the bar, hoping to ease her into the night with a drink, but the second she saw the 52 red and black cards she vanished from his side and joined the table.

"Yo, Vaike," one of the men at the table called. "Does this belong to you?"

Vaike walked over to Maribelle's side and scowled at the man, an unfamiliar wave of protectiveness glazing over in his eyes.

"First of all, _I _am not a 'this'. I am a_ woman_. And just because I am a woman does not mean I won't annihilate you in this silly Commoner game," Maribelle said, proudly sticking her nose in the air while shooting the men a look of disdain.

"Is she for real?" another man asked.

"You're damn right she is," Vaike said, placing a hand on her shoulder protectively. Then, leaning over her ear, he whispered, "Give 'em the way ole Teach taught ya."

Maribelle shivered at the growl in his voice, but nodded anyway and proceeded to examine her cards. She smirked, immediately noticing that she had received the second highest card in the game, the Two of Diamonds. Vaike and the other men back at camp may have been complete pigs on occasion, but they knew how to play Thirteen, and Maribelle had picked up more than enough tips to know how properly strategize.

The buzz from the alcohol began to thicken in Vaike's mind as he watched the whirl of colors and suits slap down on the ever-growing pile. Maribelle's hand was dwindling the more her turn came and went. He could see beads of sweat forming on the foreheads of the once confident men. They exchanged glances of worry as Maribelle's turn rounded the corner once more.

"The Two of Diamonds," she announced, placing the card on top of the pile as daintily as she possibly could.

"Damnit!" a man with a thick mustache yelled. "I was sure playing the Two of Hearts early would'a gotten me a victory. Shoulda saved it for this wench."

"Oh boys," Maribelle said, flashing a brilliantly white smile at them. "It's about time that you learned that diamonds are a girl's best friend."

After everyone had admitted that they had no cards that could beat the Two of Diamonds, she placed down her remaining cards. A straight. She hardly paid any mind to the gaping mouths of the men as they each handed her sacks of coins. Without a mere glance behind her, she bundled the money into her arms and made her way outside into the cool night air.

"The Vaike is impressed!" Vaike said, trailing behind her.

"At least Chrom will be pleased that we have extra money for food this week. Frederick's bear meat simply isn't cutting it anymore," Maribelle said, feeling her cheeks flush against her will at his compliment.

"Aw, come on," he said, throwing his hands in the air. "You're acting like you didn't even have fun."

"I already told you that gambling is a game reserved for lowlives." She shook her head and kept her gaze focused on the dim firelight of the Shepherd's camp ahead.

"Whatever," Vaike said. "You just don't wanna admit that Teach unraveled those tightly wound curls for once." He reached over and pulled one of the blonde ringlets.

"How wound my curls are is none of your business," she scoffed, jerking her head away from him.

Vaike stepped in front of her and stopped abruptly, causing her to crash into his chest unexpectedly. She dropped the bags of coins on the ground out of sheer surprise of the impact and Vaike held her against his chest. She could feel his heart beat steadily increasing and she wondered if he could hear hers, too. She was pretty sure the entire world could hear her heartbeat.

"I won't let go until you admit you had fun," he said, one of his large hands resting on the small of her back while the other tucked in underneath her curls.

"You still smell like the tavern," she said, her voice muffled against his toned chest.

"Just admit it," he said.

"Hmph, I'd rather eat Frederick's bear meat."

Vaike tipped her chin up with his thumb, forcing her to meet his gaze. "I'll kiss you if you don't admit that you had fun."

Maribelle's breath caught in her throat. He was smiling coyly at her and through the dim moonlight she swore she could see that he was blushing, too. She crinkled her nose at him and stuck out her tongue, ignoring the feeling of warmth begin to pool in her stomach.

She was a perfect high-class member of society. She was friends with royalty, for gods sake. It would only be natural for her to marry Chrom or Frederick or even Stahl. A knight, a Prince, someone with honor. Vaike swung an axe around like it was a toy and his grammar…she didn't even want to get started on his word choice and 3rd person preference.

But it was more about the way that he looked at her. The way that he had been there ever since they were children. He looked at her in every way that a woman ought to be looked at. He wanted her to loosen up and for her to get to know him. Now that she had, she was sure that the feelings bubbling up inside of her were going to erupt if she couldn't bottle them quickly enough.

"Fine," she breathed, ignoring the pang of disappointment in her chest at the missed opportunity for a kiss. "I guess that I sort of…perhaps…_maybe_ had the smallest amount of fun."

Vaike released his hand from her chin and spun in a circle, whooping and hollering. He punched her in the shoulder playfully and then proceeded to drape his arm around her, placing the bags of coins back in her arms.

"I knew it," he said. "Nothin' gets past Teach!"

"Ever the scholar," Maribelle muttered.

He walked her back to camp and they stopped in front of the entrance to the tent she was sharing with Lissa and Robin. He picked at the piece of torn fabric holding back his wild hair as Maribelle stared at her shoes.

"Thank you for tonight," she said, her eyes never leaving the ground.

"O-of course," he answered.

She looked up at him suddenly, a mischievous glint glimmering in her eyes. "You know that you now have to cross over to my side, right?"

"What are you talkin' about?"

"You have to spend one night in high society with me when we get back to the city. It's only fair. Don't you think…Teach?" She batted her eyelashes at him as her bottom lip began to protrude into a small pout.

Vaike thought about it for a moment before sighing. "I guess you're right. That's fair."

Maribelle giggled at his reluctance and began to open the piece of fabric to her tent. "Very well. Thank you again and, umm, goodnight."

He let out a single, nervous chuckle. "Yeah, err, goodnight."

As he began to walk away, Maribelle lingered at the tent's entrance. She felt the cap holding in her bottle of feelings begin to twist open and, as her heart pounded, she found herself doing something she had never done before. She stopped listening, for a split second, to the prim and proper side of her brain.

"Vaike, wait!" she called, welcoming the flood of butterflies into her stomach and the burning pink flush to her cheeks.

"Hmm?" He walked back to her even quicker than he had walked away, a confused expression plastered on his face.

"There is one custom in high society that you should probably practice now. It's kind of hard to get the hang of with you being so used to slumming," she said, her big, brown eyes peering up at him.

"Oh really?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her in an almost flirtatious manner.

"You must give your lady a kiss goodnight," she said.

"I think the Vaike can learn this custom," he said, his voice dropping to the same low growl he used to whisper in her ear back at the tavern.

Maribelle allowed her eyes to flutter shut as she felt his hands touch her upper arms gingerly. His breath was hot on her cheeks after what seemed like an eternity of waiting. She felt his lips press gently against her cheek, only for a moment, before he pulled away.

She blinked, slightly confused and looked up at him.

"Goodnight, m'lady," he said, squeezing her hand before turning and walking away.

Maribelle reached up and touched her cheek with trembling fingers. He didn't kiss her lips, even though she had given him permission. She felt her lips break into a small smile at the sentiment. In his own way, Vaike had managed to turn a kiss on the cheek into a more intimate experience than a kiss on the lips ever could've been.

She walked back inside the tent with the burlap sacks of her gambling winnings and placed them beside her bed. Lissa and Robin were sound asleep and as much as Maribelle wanted to join them, her heart was still fluttering too fast and her head was still spinning too much. And it was all over a boy that she thought she was too good for.


	3. Lon'quxPanne

**Quick Info~**

Hellloooo and welcome back everyone to the 3rd little drabble! This time I will be featuring Lon'qu and Panne - a totally underrated couple in the game, I believe. Yes, I will agree that he is incredibly cute with Lissa, but I love pairings that are able to understand each other in ways that no one else can. I think that Panne - having gone through a similar situation - would be able to relate to Lon'qu and help him out a lot more. (Also I paired them together in my game so I know their supports better than the other pairings for them.)

Thank you for all of the wonderful reads/reviews/favorites/follows! It has been brought to my attention that if a story has any sort of naughtiness (even if it isn't really lime or lemon. Do we still use that on this site or is it a term lost to 2009?), it would be in my best interest to warn all of you guys! So I will make sure to do that on all of the upcoming chapters. This one, however, does **not** have any content that may be inappropriate for younger readers. Just a lot of helping each other out and feelings and stuff.

Pairing: Lon'quxPanne

Rated: T

* * *

Lon'qu had never been one to disturb anyone, even when he knew that he probably should. He was used to being on his own, so in his own bizarre way, it was far stranger to involve someone else in his troubles.

But Panne was, thankfully and unfortunately, the exact same way and she knew all of the signs before things got too out of hand.

Relationships didn't come easy to either of the pair. Lon'qu's crippling fear of the opposite sex and Panne's dislike for humans didn't exactly light the torch of romance between them. Their relationship was hardly based on words and meaningless—as Panne often said—trinkets of human affection.

No, their relationship was based on actions. On the unspoken words uttered as clear as day in the middle of the night. It was based on strong arms that held crumbling hearts and steady, trembling kisses to keep the demons of the past at bay.

So when Lon'qu woke up in a cold sweat, he knew that Panne wouldn't be too far behind him.

They had taken up sleeping in the same bed after Chrom had found out about Panne's reckless behavior in the middle of the night. She dealt with her pain by running away. If the mark of Ylisse wasn't attractive enough for all kinds of enemies, the last of the Taguel race certainly was. One too many Risen were fought that night and, under the dim horizon, Lon'Qu kissed her for the very first time.

It was Robin's idea to pair the two together and everyone knew that Chrom highly revered everything she had to say. So Lon'qu, as quietly and nonchalant as possible, took Panne into his tent and in return she took him into her heart.

He sat on the edge of the bed and covered his face with his hands. Panne's sleeping form beside him didn't budge and he couldn't tell if he was relieved or upset that she didn't wake up. If he was being honest with himself, really and truly honest, he would say that he was utterly in love with her. But the middle of a war was no time for marriage and he couldn't picture himself ever asking her to marry him, either. She seemed to have no desire for something as human as a marriage proposal.

The air was cold and the tent had a ghastly draft, so Lon'qu found himself shivering as the coolness of the night began to dry the sweat of his nightmares. The vibrations on the bed, although small, were enough to wake Panne.

She bolted upright, her eyes wide and ready for attack. She whipped her head to the side and in the dim of the moonlight she saw Lon'qu's apologetic expression.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her expression softening as she climbed over the sheets to sit beside him.

"Mmph," he grunted as she put her head on his shoulder, one of her ears flopping down onto his thigh.

"Humans give such strange responses," she whispered, and although her voice was strained, a glimmer of amusement managed to seep through.

Lon'qu hesitated for a moment before he put his arm around her and squeezed her shoulder. "I'm going to get some more tea," he announced.

"Let me accompany you," she offered, standing alongside him.

He nodded wearily and they made their way quietly out of the tent. It was the dead of night, but they could both see and hear signs of stirring throughout the camp. Vaike's booming voice and Henry's cute yet terrifying cackle. Nowi's squeals of delight as the muffled lilt of Cherche's voice told some sort of animated tale. It was a wonder that any of the Shepherd's got any sleep at all. Panne had to chuckle at how strange humans were. Strange, yes, but oddly enticing at times.

Thankfully, Chrom had the good sense to set up camp near a variety of editable flora and fauna. The herbs for the tea weren't too far out of reach but they were still far enough that the other Shepherd's voices had been stifled and replaced with the occasional chirp of crickets and lull of nighttime.

"It might be more peaceful to sleep out here," Panne mused, looking up at the moon with her big brown eyes.

"Yeah. I didn't exactly sign up to join a ragtag band of merry misfits," Lon'qu said, plucking the herbs off of a shrub one by one.

"Why did you join?" Panne asked, ghosting her fingers over his arm and immediately pulling them back when she felt him shiver.

He shrugged and laid down on the grass, placing one arm behind his head as the other rested on his stomach. "I wish I could say that it was because I wanted to be a part of something moral and just, but I don't have any real reason. I just…did."

"I do not think of most humans as moral and just," Panne said, lying beside him on the grass yet still ever careful not to inch too close. "I've always liked the moon and stars, though."

Lon'qu shifted beside her, reaching out and grabbing her hand tentatively. He heard her breath catch in her throat and part of him wished that he could just let go and pretend like it didn't happen. But that would hurt her feelings and, if Lon'qu was being honest with himself, that was the last thing he wanted.

"The moon and stars are good," he said. "I know that everyone I cared about looked at the same moon I'm looking at, at least once in their lifetime."

"We all look at the same moon, no matter what time period," Panne agreed.

"Your people are always watching over you, just so you know," Lon'qu said quietly, almost as if he was whispering not from his own voice, but from the voices of the thousands of Taguels that went before Panne.

"I know. But hearing you say it does make me…happy."

"Panne?" Lon'qu turned over on his side, eyeing her with an expression mixed with curiosity, nervousness, and adoration all at the same time.

"Hmm?" She looked back at him, surprisingly equally as curious.

"Thank you," he said, one shaking hand reaching out and touching Panne's cheek.

She found herself letting out the tiniest of giggles, but immediately withdrew almost the second after it escaped. That was so like her, Lon'qu thought. But she was a beautiful mystery, despite how closed off she was intending on keeping herself. A beautiful mystery that Lon'Qu knew he wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life trying to unravel.

"For what, human?" she asked, her eyes fluttering closed as he brushed his thumb over her cheek.

"Everything," he said, and then managed a chuckle that still fell sour despite his best effort to keep it positive. "We're not all that good with words, are we?"

She shook her head. "No, but I do not think that it is a bad thing. Perhaps in another life things would be different."

He nodded. "But as long as we are together in this life, I'll be content."

Panne felt her face flush, a rarity that she had originally passed off as overexposure to the sun. It wasn't until Lon'qu was around everyday that she started to realize blushing was a sign of attraction.

"As will I," she said, and, as if she were being controlled by instinct, she found herself cuddling up next to him.

He wrapped his arms around her and she pressed her face into his chest. He felt her breathing begin to grow steady and he heard the faintest hint of a whistle in the release of her breath, signaling that she had indeed fallen asleep in his arms.

But Lon'qu wasn't afraid of her. He was ashamed to admit that he ever was in the first place. And, while he hadn't mixed the herbs or drank the tea, he had a hunch that the nightmares would not return that night. Whether she knew it or not, Panne was the true guardian angel in his life and with her beside him and him beside her, nothing could touch them. Not the past, not the present, and certainly not something as lonesome and terrifying as nightmares. With Panne at his side, he would never have to be alone again.


End file.
